Mulitverse
by Beardere
Summary: [Discontinued] The battle with Naraku is over. Kagome is over Inuyasha and Kikyo never died. So after three years in the modern era, Midoriko come to Kagome and tells her the adventure is not over. Kagome now has to travel to another Universe and save their world. Not to mention she has to protect Sasuke and Naruto. SasXKag Pairings may change
1. Meeting

Hi for yall who dont know about me I have written one Fanfic so far and the people reading Love Complex i'm sorry I haven't been uploading often I have been reading lots of Inuyasha crossovers and been doing homework(Thats a lie i do it at school). There will be OC but it will be like a doctor,classmates, or unimportant character. They wont be important characters so don't worry. So I hope you enjoy. One more thing when i have a name ( _Name)_ it's not P.O.V it's just where the character is in the story.

Disclaimer:I watched the first two seasons of Naruto and dropped it, but due to fanfics I will pick it up again for this fanfiction and I need a anime to watch.

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _K_ _agome_

The battle against Naraku has ended and Inuyasha and his group has won. Kagome was over Inuyasha,and Kikyo is revived taking a small chunk of Kagome soul with her. Just as expected Inuyasha chose his dead lover, but Kagome didn't feel hurt she was way over Inuyasha after Kikyo's death. Kagome went home for three years.

After three years Midoriko showed up in her dreams. "Hello child"

"Midoriko-sama"replied Kagome and she dropped into a bow.

"Rise child"

Kagome stood up. "What brings you here? Madam"

"First I want to thank you for freeing me from the shikon jewel. Since the jewel is gone your powers are too, but I will give them back to you and they will be stronger than before. You will also have a different power "

"Thank you, but why are you doing this?" _A different power, I wonder what that it?!_

"Because I need you to do something for me, before I died I was called a Multiverse traveler." Seeing the confusion on her face Midoriko explained some more. "We travelers go to different Universes and protect or save a certain world. After you destroyed the jewel the council of Multiverses decided to recruit you. You are one of the few people chosen for this job."

"What about Inuyasha, Miroku,Sango, or Shippo? Why me"

"Inuyasha is with Kikyo, the monk and slayer have children,and the kit is still a child."

"Oh" _Sango and Miroku have children! I must visit them someday!_

"So where will I be going"

"To a world of Ninjas or shinobi"

"Ninjas? Shinobi?"

"Yes child, the only thing I need from you is your approval."

"Ok when do we start?"

"We start now, you will be reborn and you will live then on. Kagome, you will keep you memories, skills, name(first and last),and looks are the same."

"What's my mission?"

"To protect the Jinchuuriki, Naruto and the surviving member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. You must also defeat all evil and train the pure."

"Ok, can I go say bye to my family?"

"No, we must start now. You will see them one again day."

"Do I need to know anything else?"

"Yes no one should know that you are a traveler, we do have exceptions, but it depends on the situation. To travel I will provide you a small jewel it looks like the shikon jewel and gives you the same power. It will not leave you like the beads of subjugation it cannot be taken off. The jewel contains more power and abilities then the shikon jewel you will learn about them as you venture through the new world. Your parents will not know about this and remember no one should know that you are a traveler. Good luck child. I will train you in your dreams.

And Midoriko disappeared. The next thing she knew she woke up. Not in her house but in a hospital and she was crying. Then she opened her eyes and saw a doctor looming above her. "It's a girl!" he called. Then she was out into a cloth and sleep took her away.

 _5 years later_

Five year old Kagome was seated at a table and was a picture of Inuyasha and her friends with crayons and markers. _Oh how I miss them_. "Kagome could you come down here?!" she heard her mom Sora call. (I kept the name from Inuyasha because I don't want more OCs than I want).

"Ok mom" and little Kagome ran down stairs and out the door to where her mom was hanging the landry.

" I need you to pick up some food I ordered from the shop. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Sure"

"Here" her mom handed her a slip of paper with the address and order.

"When you are done you can go outside and explore the village" her mom said knowing that Kagome loved to explore and go outside. "Just be sure that you come back in time ok?"

"Ok!" little Kagome cheered. She grabbed her bag and sped to the shop. When she got in she was greeted by a kind looking middle aged woman behind a counter. Kagome stood on her tippy toes and handed her the slip of paper.

"Oh! You must be Sora kid. Here."The woman pulled a box from under the counter and waved her goodbye. Kagome ran home with the box and handed it to her Kagome ran out of the house and started to look around.

"Come home by dinner time her mom called behind her"

"Ok mom!" Kagome was walking around town until she found a park. _OOHH maybe I can get info here._ And she walked into the park. I park and went in. The park had a big playground with monkey bars, slides,bridges, and a set of swing. Around the park were trees, ones of all sizes. Big trees, small ones, and a small pond. There were parent with young kids around her age,pre teens, teenagers, and some adultes. Looking around she saw a little boy with bright yellow hair sitting alone on the swings. Kagome also noticed that everyone was either far away from him or whispering and occasionally glancing at him. Then she felt the presence of a fox youkai coming from the boy. _He must be Naruto._ So curious Kagome started walking towards him. Only to feel a hand grip her wrist.

"You don't want to go near him" a boy around the age twelve said.

"Why" asked Kagome.

"Because my mom and dad says he's dangerous" the boy replied.

Kagome looked back at the boy on the swings and said "That's not a good reason" she took the boy's hand off her wrist and skipped to the boy on the swings.

"You'll regret it!" the boy who grabbed her wrist called behind her.

Kagome ignored the boy and kept skipping until she reached the swings. There she got a closer look at the boy. On his face here three line and on his right arm was a blue and purple bruise. "Hi she said to the boy on the swings"

"Hey, I think you should get away from me." he said.

"Why?"

"Cause you parents will take you away and scold you like all the others."

"I don't mind. Plus you seem lonely. Do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Ya friends"

"Sure, but I can't"

"Why not? Cause if so, your parents are going to yell at you and take you away."

"Well then i'll just come back"

"You would?"

"Of course that's what friends are for after all. Right?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks."

"What's your name? Mines Kagome Higurashi."

"Im Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ok Naruto what do you want to do?" He looked at a group of kids and looked back at his bruise.

 _He must have gotten that bruise from those kids._

"Have you ever played a prank?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, but I think I would know some" she smiled back and held her hand towards him. Naruto took it and got off the swings. Later in the village there were some rumors about some houses with horrid smells.

"Wow that was fun Kagome-chan" giggled Naruto.

"It sure was." she giggled back. "Its getting late. Your parents are going to be worried"

"No they won't"

"Why not"

"Because I don't have any" he said and looked down. "They died fighting the nine tailed fox"

"Oh well it's going to be ok Naruto-kun" Kagome said and placed her hand on his shoulder. _What a poor boy, maybe i can get mom to adopt him._ "Naruto, do you want to meet my parents?"

"No thanks" after begging and some bribery Kagome eventually convinced Naruto to go and meet her parents. They met him and instantly fell in love with him. Instead of seeing a demon they saw a boy who just wanted be accepted. So they filled the adoption forms and Naruto became a part of their family. Slowly people stopped treating Naruto as badly as before. They still abused him or spat at him. After a couple years together they became closer than brother and sister, and played many pranks and trained together.

* * *

u/6275433/Eyriegirl345

So I got some of the ideas from this person and I promised I would do this. Sooooo ya.


	2. Graduation

_Kagome_

Seven years have passed since Kagome and Naruto have met. When they were seven Sasuke transferred to their school. Kagome used the jewel to be able to talk to Naruto with their minds and over time Kagome was able to use the jewel for many other purposes like being able to summon weapons from the feudal time(like tessaiga I also forgot to add Kirara in the last Ch so i'm adding her now. Let's just say that they had her from the very beginning and no one knows that Kirara is a demon so yaaa and no one knows that Kagome can summon weapons).Kagome also snuck into Hokage tower and was never caught. She would usually vandalise the walls, read scrolls from the library, or read the right time to sneak out of the village, and since everyone thought that Kagome was dumb they never suspected her.

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Naruto hurry up!" Kagome called behind her. Naruto and Kagome had woke up early to vandalise Hokage Rock. Some ninjas woke up early only to find two kids painting the memorial. Before they left Kagome put something in the paint so after a hour the paint will just evaporate in the sun.

"Ok!" he called

"Naruto, Kagome why did you do such a thing?!" yelled a Ninja.

"You're really gonna get it this time!" another one called.

"Mew" called Kirara.

Naruto, Kagome, and Kirara ran to a fence and picked up a blanket with a fence design. They pressed themselves to the fence and pulled the blanket up. The two ninjas who were following them past without a second look. Kagome and Naruto took the blanket down. "That was a close on Kagome"

"Sure was" she replied. Then Kagome sensed another arua coming close. It was Iruka Umino their sensei. " _Sensei's here_."

" _He is!?"_

" _Yes, but pretend you don't notice anything. I want to mess with him."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Turn into once he comes your sexy jutsu and you'll see."_ (Kagome also has a sexy jutsu)

"HEY NARUTO, KAGOME" Iruka yelled.

Naruto and Kagome crossed their JUTSU! they both yelled, Naruto turned into a naked female with a puff of smoke to cover the private part and Kagome turned into a naked male with a puff of smoke to cover her private part.

Surprised,Iruka's nosebleed pushed him back and causing him to faint.

"Ha got him!" yelled Naruto. "Great idea Kagome! We call that sexy Jutsu!"

"Come Naruto let's get to class before he wakes up."

"Good idea, he's going to be sooooo shocked when he wake up!"

"Ha, let's go" and they ran to class three seconds before the bell rings.

"I WIN" yelled Naruto.

"No,my foot was an inch further than yours."

"Mew" agreed Kirara.

"Whatever!"

"Ha!" Kagome and Naruto sat on a empty desk waiting for their sensei.

"Kagome" yelled Sakura from across the room. "What's happen to sensei?"

"Kagome gave her a mischievous smile."You'll see." moments later Iruka-sensei came stomping in with tissues in his nose.

"KAGOME, NARUTO!" he yelled "Now listen you two. You failed the graduation test and the one before that! This is not this is no time to be goofing off you fools!"Naruto just rolled his eyes making Iruka-sensei burn with anger. "We will have a retest on the Transformation jutsu. Even the one who's passed it will take it!"

"UUGGGHH?" the whole class including Naruto and Kagome groaned. Everyone grumbled and made their way to the front of the room glaring at Naruto and Kagome.

"Mew"

"First Sakura Haruno." Sakura walked in front of the line and and transformed into a perfect image of Iruka-sensei. "OK" Sakura changed back.

"I did it! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" obviously ignoring her Sasuke just stared at Kagome who was talking to Naruto.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha" called Inuka snapping Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Yes" Sakura walked away and Sasuke stepped up. He made a perfect image of Iruku and changed back.

"O-OK"

The Sasuke looked at Kagome who was still talking to Naruto about prank ideas. _Damn it Kagome, just look at me!_

"Now Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto didn't change his last name to Higurashi because Kagome parents knew that Naruto might want to continue the family name.)

Naruto stopped his conversation with Kagome and stepped up. _Heh lets see how he reacts to sexy jutsu again._ "Transform!" Naruto turned into sexy jutsu Iruka didn't faint because he already sa it but he was pushed back by his own nosebleed. "Ha, how do you like sexy jutsu?! You fainted last time so I didn't get your feedback!"

"FOOL STOP MAKING IDIOTIC SPELLS! Next Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes"

 _This is bound to be worse than Naruto's jutsu._

" _Naruto, i'll need you to turn into sexy jutsu again."_

" _On it."_

"SEXY JUTSU!" the both yelled. They both turned into the opposite gender. Everyone including Iruka was shocked. Iruka's nosebleed, but since he already saw it it didn't affect him in the way they wanted. Kagome gazed at Naruto with her blue eyes. "Ohh Naruto." she said in a deep sexy voice and grabbed his chin with her thumb and pointer finger. It was too much for Iruka, his nosebleed pushed him back off his chair. The girls watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded.

"Please stop Kagome. I can't take this level of embarrassment." he said to her with a seductive female voice. They heard one of the girls in their class squeal. " _Let's take this farther"_

" _No, Let's take it as far as we can_." "Don't be, after all I love you" and she wrapped a arm around his waist and put him against her chest. "Let's stay together to the end of time" and Kagome put the hand that was on Naruto's chin behind his head and moved in. At that moment a male student from a different class walked in. (They didnt kiss)

"Uh-uh-uh, sorry to interrupt" he left the note on the ground and slammed the door shut.

Kagome and Naruto changed back to their original forms. "Ahh, it was getting so good." said Kagome.

"I think we scared the poor kid for life" replied Naruto.

"Heh" Kagome looked at the clock in the corner. "It's time to go. Come on Kirara."

 _The next day_

"Now for the graduation test, we will be doing the Clone jutsu. When you name is called please come to the next classroom."

" _Kagome help. It's my weakest jutsu. "_

" _Sure."_

" _Ok what do I do?"_

" _Just concentrate and blah blah blah. "_

" _Ahhh you so mean. "_

A few name were called and then it was finally Naruto's turn. "Naruto, please come to the next room."

" _Wish me luck Kagome."_

" _Good luck, you'll need it."_

" _You really are evil."_

" _Heh"_

Naruto came to the next class room. _I need to pass, no matter what! "_ Clone Jutsu!" blue lights surrounded Naruto until he was able to make a clone. _I failed_. Even though Naruto was able to make a clone, the clone was very pale and useless.

"Disqualified!" Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei. His physical condition and stamina are excellent. And he managed to come up with something. Isn't that enough to pass." asked Mizuki-sensei.

"Mizuki-sensei, all the other were able to make two or more clones. Naruto was just able to make one,and it's practically useless. I can't give him a passing mark."

So with head laid low Naruto slumped away. Then it was Kagome's turn. "Naruto its my turn, wish me luck."

"Good luck Kagome-chan"

Kagome skipped to the next room unknowing that Naruto failed the class. She got into the room and stood across the table. "Clone Jutsu" _I'll surprise them by making hundreds of clones. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces._ So Kagome filled the entire room with clones. She actually made so many that some were outside.

 _Wow I never knew that Kagome was that skilled._ "OK Kagome you pass."

"Yay!" and she pumped her fists in the air.

"But I do need to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Why is it that you fail or barely pass tests and quizzes but somehow excel at this?"

"Well you see, I don't try. Nor do I strive to excel, I just don't really care, but this is important so I had to try. And I wanted to see the looks on your faces. Can I go now?"

"Sure."

After everyone was done they went outside where the parents congratulate their children and Naruto sat on a swing looking at everything. "Hey Naruto how are you doing?" asked Kagome she then noticed that he didn't have a headband. Then Mizuki-sensei walked over to them.

"I need to go Naruto, are you ok bye yourself?" asked Kagome.

"Ya"

"See you later" and Kagome went off to run some errands.

Mizuki took Naruto to a high building. "Naruto, i'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"Secret?" he asked.

" _Kagome! Kagome!"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Mizuki-sensei said I could pass if I learn a jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing I can pass!"_

" _Really, that's great. Where the Scroll?"_

" _Well, it's in Hokage tower. You've snuck in there a couple of times and you know the place like the back of your hand. Soo i was wondering if you could help me."_

" _Ok, meet me in the front of Hokage tower."_

Naruto and Kagome stole the Scroll and went off into the woods to a secret place Mizuki shown Naruto. "Kagome, let's look at the justus."

Kagome inched forward and read every single kinjutsu in the scroll. "Let's try the first one."

"Ya!"

 _Iruka_

Iruka laid on his bed before he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and open it to see Mizuki panting. Iruka followed Mizuki and they ran off to try to find Naruto not knowing that Kagome was with him. Later on he ran into the woods to see Naruto near a shack all covered in dirt. "Hey, you, Naruto!"

"Aww, you found me. And i've only learn one jutsu." laughed Naruto.

 _He been practicing the jutsu, until he's become exhausted and dirty?_

"Unlike Kagome who's learned two."

 _Kagome?!_

"You're gonna let me graduate if i show you right!? If so Mizuki was right, he also told me about this place!"

 _Mizuki!?_ Just then Kunai knives flew towards Naruto, but Mizuki pushed him out of the way taking the damage.

" _Kagome! Help!"_

" _I'm coming"_ when Kagome and Naruto were trying out the jutsu, Kagome went deeper into the woods to try it out. She jumped tree to tree following Naruto's aura.

"Hahaha, Iruka just doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"What are you saying Mizuki!? Don't let him fool you Naruto!" and Iruka pulled another knife from his body.

"I will tell you the truth."

"Stupid don't do that!"

"After the incident that happened 12 years ago, a rule was created. A rule that none but you knows."

"Stop it Mizuki!"

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing to you that you are actually the Demon Nine-Tail Fox Spirit"

"Stop it!"

Naruto collapsed to the ground and tears fell from his eyes. "Die Naruto" and Mizuki threw the large shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto get down!" and Iruka jumped in front of Naruto, but then Kagome ran in front of Iruka and created a barrier around them.

Then Kagome,she ran to Mizuki and slugged him across the face sending him flying tree to tree. "If you ever try to touch Naruto again I will personally kill you!" and she started to bang his head on the nearest tree over and over. She did it until Mizuki fell unconscious and stood up and started to kick his stomach over and over again. She would have killed him if Naruto didn't stop her. Leaving the unconscious Mizuki alone she ran over to Iruka. "Sensei, are you ok?"

"Yes" and he winced.

"Your leg!"

"I'm fine"

"No show me the wound." Iruka pulled his pants up exposing the knife cut. Then Kagome healed it using the lessons she took from Kaede and the wound closed up. Naruto took Iruka and the scroll back to the village and Kagome dragged Mizuki to the village by his hair. They got back to the village and Naruto's name was cleared and he passed the gradation test.

* * *

So there's the Chapter. I know I have some grammar issues, but i'll try to revise it after i'm done with the story. Im also re watching the series for reference. Thanks

* * *

So now that Naruto has graduated he and Kagome are now in the same class. I thought I should mention this but Sasuke and a crush on Kagome.


	3. First Mission

Here's the next chapter enjoy!

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Kagome_

She was sitting down next to Naruto and Sasuke because they got to class first and then came Sasuke. "Why are you sitting here!?" yelled Naruto.

"Why do I have to answer to you loser?" _Why do you even hang out with the likes of him Kagome?_

Naruto was about to snap and him but Kagome interrupted. "Quiet down you two! Even Kirara can't stand your fighting."

"Mew" she agreed.

"Sorry Kirara" said Naruto and he stroked Kirara's belly.

Once everyone was seated Iruka started. Kagome didn't really pay attention and was off in her own world until Iruka said groups of three. He explained that everyone was grouped to balance strengths and carry out missions for their Jonin teachers. So he started the groups."Now for group seven. This group will have four students except for three because of the uneven number of students we have. Naruto,Kagome,Sakura,and Sasuke."

"Yes we are together Kagome!" yelled Naruto and he jumped up and down.

"But we are with Sakura dummy" she replied.

"Hey what's so bad about me?!" asked Sakura.

"Everything." they both replied bluntly.

After that Iruka finished grouping everyone in their groups. "You will meet you teachers in the afternoon."

"Wait Iruka-sensei" called Naruto. "Why am I paired with him?"

"Naruto, like I said the groups need to be balanced. Kagome and Sasuke got the highest scores but you're at the bottom."

Naruto jumped on the table and stared at Sasuke putting his face close to his. _What's so good about Sasuke? It's always about him._ Then the boy behind Naruto accidentally bumped into him causing him to lean forward. All the girls in the class except for kagome and Hinata closed their eyes and screamed. They opened their eyes to see Kagome place her hand between their lips.

"You two are lucky." she removed her and and placed her head between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Thanks a bunch Kagome!" and he hit her back causing her to lose her balance and move toward Sasuke pressing their lips together. Kagome and Sasuke stayed in that position processing what just happen. Then Kagome immediately jumped back when she realized what just happen. Of course all the girls were beyond shocked but kept quiet knowing the consequences if they messed with Kagome.

" _That Kagome! I was planning to be the one to steal Sasuke's first kiss!."_

Then Ino broke the silence. "Wait could you tell us who go the highest score?" asked Ino wondering how Kagome got a higher score than her.

"Kagome. She actually broke the record if you're wondering."

"Hah!" she yelled. "Come Naruto lets go."

They sat around until afternoon came and went back to the classroom.

"Hey whats taking sensei so long?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. All the other student went off with their new teachers." complained Naruto.

"He's probably at a porn shop or something." said Kagome. Then Naruto grabbed an eraser and shoved it between the door. "Wait, let's add Kirara's poop on it."

"Mew"

"Kagome you gross." whined Sakura.

"Its his fault for being late."

"A jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak booby trap."just then their sensei walked in the the eraser fell on his head.

"Haha, we got him!"

" _Are you sure he's a jonin?"_

" _I don't know."_

"Mew"

"Well first impressions, I hate you." Kirara walked up to him and rubbed her body against his leg. "Well except for you." he said to Kirara. "Meet me on the roof". Naruto and Sakura took the stairs but Kagome and Sasuke climbed out of the window. "So tell me about yourselves."

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"You likes,dislikes, your future dream, hobbies and things like that."

"Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself."

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream. As for hobbies I have many."

"In the end all we know is his name." whisped Sakura.

"Now tell me about yourselves. Let's start with you."

"My names naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, but what i like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku and some time Iruka sensei treats me to. What I dislike is the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the hot water in the instant ramen. My hobbies are eating and comparing ramen. And my future dream is to surpass the hokage! And so i'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence."

 _I see this kid has grown up in a interesting way._ "Ok next."

"Im Kagome Higurashi. I like playing pranks and archery. I dislike bullies. Humm my hobbies are archery, and stuff. My future dream? I don't really know."

 _Archery? Interesting._ "Next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is…" looks and Sasuke and blush "I mean who I like is…" Blush "And my hobby is..." blush "and my future dream is" screem.

"And your dislikes?"

"KAGOME AND NARUTO!"

"Meh"

 _Girls her age are probably more interested in love than ninja arts._ "And lastly!"

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislike and no likes in particular. And I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream, but I do have a ambition. The ambition to restore my clan and without fail kill a certain man!"

" _I hope doesn't mean me!"_

" _Of course not you! The one who destroyed his clan."_

" _Who?"_

" _His brother.'_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I study."_

" _Ya right."_

" _No really!"_

" _When?"_

" _Every night when you're asleep!"_ That was partially true. Every night Midoriko would come to talk to her in her dreams and train her for the obstacles ahead of time. Teaching her to summon weapons and other things. (She can do that because the jewel around her neck contains some of her memories and she can release them and stuff.) She was also told that she should be careful. There were also other multiverse travelers that were bad. The council Kagome works for protects the people from them. There are two councils the good and bad. (I'll probably make a chapter about the history).

"The four of you and very distinctive and interesting! Well have a mission tomorrow! A survival exercise."

"Why are we doing a exercise even though this is suppose to be a mission?! We've had our share of exercises at the academy!" Sakura complained.

"This is no simple exercise. Hahahahah hahahaha"

"What's so funny sensei?"

Kagome answered for her. "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eight will be sent back to the academy. "

"Yes you are correct."

"Then what was the graduation test for?!" asked Naruto.

"To see who is capable of becoming Genin. Bring you full ninja set. We meet at five in the morning"

* * *

I'm going to skip the part where they get tied to a pole and stuff. I kinda don't want to write all about that. If you want me to I can write a separate chapter. Along with the explanation of Universe travelers. I want a cool name for them to. Maybe realm travelers? Idk.

* * *

"Sasuke here at point B."

"Sakura here at point C."

"Naruto here. Im at point A."

"Kagome, I got the target."

"Waaa! Already!?"

"It has a red ribbon on its ear." the others got out of their hiding spot and Sakura snatch the cat out of Kagome's hands and started to squeeze the life out of it. The cat quickly jumped out of her hands and started to scratch her face.

"My face!" she screamed dropping the cat to touch her wounded face. The cat Tora jumped back into Kagome's arms and she rubbed its back. To everyone's surprise the cat purred. Kirara hissed at the cat jealous of the attention she was not getting.

"Don't worry Kirara you're still my favorite."

"Aright, mission complete. Tora lost pet, has been found." Kakashi said through the walkie talkie.

* * *

"Oh my cute Tora! I was worried to death." the lady was squeezing the life out of the poor cat.

"Ha it deserve that for ruining my beautiful face." Sakura said.

"I almost feel bad for him." whispered Kakashi.

"Now then, the next mission for Kakashi's seventh squad is. An errand to the neighboring town to babysit the chief counsels boy and"

"Nooooooooooo! No thank you. Let's do more exciting missions!" scream Naruto.

You fool! You're still bottom rookie!" Iruka scolded.

The Hokage interrupted and started to scold and inform Naruto that he could only do D ranked missions. After further arguing and scolding with the help of Kagome they eventually convinced the Hokage to give them a C rank mission. "Could you please come in?" ordered the Hokage.

"What this?! It's just a bunch of darn squirts!" a drunk old man cried. You could easily tell by the pink color on his nose and the bottle of sake in his hand. "Especially the girl with the raven black hair." Everyone expected Kagome to snap back or try to attack him, but she just smiled the kind of smile that meant that she had a troublesome idea. "I am Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb for me until I return to my land and complete my bridge."

* * *

"So Sakura…" Kagome wondered out loud.

"What! What do you want!?" she snapped.

"How are you feeling. Being out of the village?"

"It's ok" she mumbled. "Whats about you?" she asked smugly.

"It's not like it's my first time. " she whispered into her ear.

"EHHHH!"

"Heh."

Kakashi overheard their conversation. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was bored and I wanted a challenge. Plus the meat the butcher sold us was horrible, so I decided to put better meat on the table" he couldn't disagree with that. The meat at the local store was the worst, but that was one of the only meat stores and they really didn't have much of a choice.

"Kagome what's that?" asked Sakura. When the left Kagome took her ukulele and strapped it to her back.

"Oh my instrument."

"Why'd you bring that?"

"To drown out your annoying voice."

"Wa-."

"Hush you two." ordered Kakashi.

"Hey can I really trust my life with these kids?" Tazuna asked worried.

"Don't worry i'm a jonin." he assured seeing that the olds man face expression faded.

" _I wonder what he's so worried about?" asked Naruto._

" _We are being followed."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I sensed two auras and the it hasn't rained in days. We recently passed a puddle."_

" _Oh."_

" _Pretend you don't notice anything, i'm sure sensei has a plan"_ Kagome subtly walked over to Kakashi and nudged his elbow.

"So you've noticed to." he whispered to her. She gave a slight nod.

She felt the two auras move toward them and decided to take action. "Sensei watch out!" but she was too late. Two ninjas wrapped chains around him and pulled him to pieces. Before Kagome could be caught Sasuke pulled her away.

"SENSEI!" screamed Sakura. The ninjas went behind Sasuke's unprotected back and tried to strike, but Kagome kicked and punched them away.

"Kirara protect Tazuna!" ordered Kagome. The little cat went in front of the builder and jumped on his shoulder. The ninjas tried to use their chains to hit Naruto but Sasuke took a shuriken and a kunai out and threw it at the chains locking them on a tree. The ninjas released the chains and one of them went for Tazuna. Sakura quickly went in front of him and took a kunai out ready to protect the builder. But Kagome tackled the ninjas and punched him in the face. He scratch her upper arm with his claw before Kagome knocked him out. She looked behind her and saw the Kakashi had one of the ninjas in a headlock next to Tazuna.

"I just want to say good job to you Sakura, especially you Sasuke and Kagome."

"Your arm." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm fine." the claw had gone deeper than expected and the blood was starting to drip down her arm.

"No the ninjas had poison in their claws, we need to open the wound further and drain out the poisoned blood." explained Kakashi.

"That means we have to go back to the village and treat her." Sakura faked her worry. Secretly she was excited to go back, not to mention sasuke may blame her for not being able to complete their mission.

"It's ok i'm fine, let's continue I can do that when we get to the village." she said stubbornly.

"No, you need to go back now." Sasuke replied. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her bridal style.

"Gahh! Put me down!" she struggled to get out of his arms. "I don't need your help I can do this on my own!" she used her powers to heal wound and somehow managed to get out of Sasuke's arms. Kakashi went over to check her wound and wiped some of the blood away only to reveal a uncut arm.

"Your healed." he told everyone.

"See! I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Wa?" Sakura was so confused. "How can that be?! I saw a cut!"

"Now let's go!" Kagome started to walk but she felt weak and fell into Sasuke's arms. Everyone came over to see what was happening. Kagome passed out when Kakashi came to inspect.

"Some of the poison is still in her bloodstream. I would like to take her back but, I fear the consequences when she wake up. Im sure the poison will go away soon enough." said Kakashi.

"I'll carry her then." Naruto said.

"How do we know you're going to drop her?" Kakashi asked.

"Then i'll do it. You need both hands to fight. I also dont think its a good idea to leave her with Sakura." Sasuke suggested.

Kirara was planning to transform and carry her on her back. "Mew." so she just jumped on Naruto head. Watching as Sasuke picked the unconscious Kagome and sling her onto his back.

Inside Sakura was screaming. _WHAT THAT SHOULD BE ME ON HIS BACK. That girl even stole his first kiss. Now she's going to steal him from me!_

* * *

After the bout ride Kagome's body purified the poison and she was back on her feet. They were walking along a dirt road and until Naruto. Took a kunin out and threw it at a random place. "Stop scaring us!" yelled Sakura.

"But I swear! Someone's here!" he whined. Kakashi went to the place the Naruto threw the kunin and saw a bunny. Naruto walked over to pick his kunin up and saw the white furred bunny. "Bunny-san! I'm so sorry." he picked the shocked bunny up and started to cuddly it.

 _The fur! Someone here._ Thought Kakashi. Kagome to had noticed it and nudged his elbow. Then all of a sudden she summoned hirokatsu and threw it above their heads. The boomerang sailed over their heads blocking a big sword from hitting them. The sword bounced away and was lodged in a tree. Someone jumped on the sword and Kagome caught hiraikotsu.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi." said Kagome.

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"Rough ninja of the Hidden mist." replied Kakashi.

" _Screw that! My chance is now!"_ thought Naruto.

" _No!"_ Kagome put her hand on his shoulder before he could do anything. "This guy is more dangerous than the others."

"Your right girl, I am different. I assume you are Kakashi the sharingan user." said Zabuna and he pointed to Kakashi "Hand the old man over."

 _Sharingan!? But only Uchiha members have it!_ thought Sasuke.

"Sorry but we can't do that."

Kakashi lifted the headband covering his eye showing the sharingan. "Get in Manji battle formation, protect Tazuna. And don't involve yourselves in the fight." Zabuza disappeared and a mist covered the area. Slowly the mist got thicker and thicker until no one could see Kakashi. Sakura was about to call for him but Kagome put her hand on her shoulder and switched places with Naruto(She now between Sasuke and Naruto). "Eight parts. The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular, and the subclavian veins. The kidney and the heart, now where should I strike." the voice seemed to be everywhere sending a chill through their spine. Except for Kagome she had heard worse from Naraku and other demons from her past adventures. Only Kagome could pinpoint his area, sensing his arua. Then Kakashi summoned his charaka and the mist vanished.

 _What a intense thirst for blood!_ Thought Sasuke. _If I take on breath, or move my eyes, i will be mark and k-._ Seeing his distress Kagome put her and on his shoulder calming him.

"Don't worry everyone, I will not let my comrades get killed." said Kakashi.

"I wonder about that." they heard Zabuna say.

Kagome felt his aura close and he appeared in the middle of their formation. She did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed her kunai and jabbed it in his gut surprising everyone, even Zabuna. Kakashi pushed everyone from the formation and Zabuna bleed water. All of a sudden she felt his aura behind her but Kakashi attacked him before he could do any harm. Pressing his kunai against his neck, "Don't move. It's over."

"Hehehe." chuckled Zabuna. "Did you say it's over? You don't understand do you?" Kagome felt his aura somewhere else and summon Banryu.

"Sensei watch out!" she called. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, Kakashi sliced the water clone as Zabuna was about to strike him. But Kagome blocked his sword with her own and Kakashi tried strike him with from behind. But Zabuza whipped around and kicked him into the water. Zabuna ran onto the water, performed some hand signals and their sensei was trapped in a water like prison.

"I don't have time for you now Kakashi. First i'll have to finish off these runts." he made the water clone jutsu and struck Naruto.

"Ahhh." he screamed. Kagome ran to him checking for any wounds. Sasuke ran up next to her and took out a shuriken.

"Distract the clone for me." she ordered the two boys. She disappeared and Sasuke following her instructions threw a kunai at the water clone successfully distracting him for a couple seconds. Kagome used that time to attack the real Zabuza forcing him to break the jutsu. Naruto used the shadow clone (With the help of Sasuke) defeated the water clone. Kirara and Sakura were standing in front on Tazuna protecting him from any harm. Kagome ran back to Sasuke and Naruto readying her kunai for any attacks. Kakashi and Zabuza backed away from each other and Zabuza started to perform hand signs. Then Kakashi started to perform the same signs they just stood there for a while. Kagome used that time to attack Zabuza and she sliced his belly, and this time it wasn't a clone. He was shocked by the sudden attack and force she put. Zabuza took his own sword out and attacked her with it. Kagome blocked every attack and fired Dragon Hammer at him. Zabuza was hit directly by it. _Damn, I can't use Dragon Thunder with everyone around._ "Heatblast!" aiming the attack at Zabuza. Zabuza appeared behind her and kicked her side causing her to fall backwards and roll. Kagome dropped Banryu and attempted to retrieve it only to get punched in her gut. Kagome unsummoned Banryu and summoned Tessaiga. She ran forward clashing with Zabuza, with each strike almost toppling him over.

 _What is this?! She certainly can't be a Genin! With this amount of force and skill!_ Thought Zabuza. Kagome used Wind scar at him and he was unable to escape it.

"Let's end this." she raised Tessaiga at him ready to slice him, but needles penetrated his neck killing him. She looked to where the were thrown and saw a boy with a mask. He was probably a Tracker-nin of his village.

"Thank you." he said. "I have been waiting for the moment to kill Zabuza." To make sure he was dead Kakashi went over to the corpse and touched his neck feeling for his pulse.

"He's dead." Kakashi said.

"I will now dispose the body." the tracker put Zabuza's arm around his shoulder and disappeared with his weapon.

"Well, we are not done with our mission, we need to take Tazuna home." said Kakashi.

"You can rest at my home." said Tazuna.

"Ok let's go!" said Kagome. She started to walk ahead but she felt her vision go hazy and her legs gave way. Kagome fell backward and felt someone catch her. She also saw Kakashi faint probably from all the use of his charka.

* * *

Ok there's my next chapter. Sorry i updated a day lates. I had to kinda do some stuff cuz I spelled some names wrong and I also spelled kunai wrong. UGH, I kinda don't want to change it in my past chapters so if you notice a mistake please don't get to mad. Plus i'm still in middle school so I think i'm fine.


	4. Secretes

Hi so this is the next chapter of Multiverse. I don't have a Beta nor do I really want one. Please cast your vote to the poll, I want to know what you guys want. I may override it though. I don't hate Kikyo, i just feel bad for her. I'm not going to make her a b*** or anything so leave me alone. She's going to play an important role in the story. So enough talking, time for the story! Oh ya do you want me to start first person and have like . Point of view or just Name and what they are currently thinking then go on from there. I don't know if you understand me. All songs don't belong to me.

Song: Lost Boys by: Ruth Berhe

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kagome

Kagome woke up with a start. Immediately rising up in the unfamiliar room knocking into someone's head, a woman's.

"Ouch!" the towel on Kagome's head flew onto the ground on the other side of the room.

"Oh, i'm so sorry! Umm could you tell me where I am?" asked Kagome.

"You are in my household." the unfamiliar women said. Kagome looked to her side and saw Kakashi laying on a futon similar to hers. "My names Tsunami." .

"Oh, Kagome you awake! You to sensei!" said Sakura. Followed by Naruto and Sasuke when they walked in the room.

"Kagomeeeeeeee." said Naruto as he went to hug her, but he slipped on the towel and landed face flat on the ground.

"Naruto, you so clumsy!" scolded Sakura.

"Ahhh Naruto, you need to be aware of your surroundings." said their sensei. "Now first off I want to congratulate you all. Especially Kagome, I haven't seen skill like your or power."

"Thanks sensei." gushed Kagome.

"Ya, you scared us for a sec. Don't you ever do that again." said Sakura. For a moment Kakashi stared into nothingness.

"What's wrong sensei?" asked Naruto when he finally freed Kagome from the tight embrace.

"Well we all know what ninja trackers do right?"

"Ya they dispose the body and stuff."

"What about it sensei?" wondered Sakura.

"What did the kid do to Zabuza?"

"We don't know! He just took the body away."

"So you're saying he could be alive right now?" said Kagome.

"Correct!"said Kakashi.

Everyone but Sasuke, Kagome, and Kakashi, jaw dropped.

"Wa,but you checked him?!" Naruto protested.

"Yes, yes you did. How can he still be alive?!" asked Sakura.

"The kid could have put him in a near death state." said Kakashi.

"Ya, hunter nins train to know every part of the human body. So he must have the knowledge to strike without killing. The weapon he used was a sebon. Those have a low ability to kill and was originally used for medical treatments." said Kagome.

"Yes we will start training today." said Kakashi.

"What the point with that?" squeaked a little voice. Everyone looked around and saw a little boy. He had a white hat with green striped sitting on top of his head, green overalls covering a yellow t shirt. "Mama. Why do they go against Gato? They as good as dead.". The little boy went up to Tazuna and gave him a big hug.

"Inari, these people escorted your grandpa. Is that how you greet them?" scolded Tsunami.

"EH?! What did you just say you little shrimp? For your information, I am going to become hokage, a hero!" Naruto told him proudly.

"There are no such things as heros." Inari spat. "And if you don't want to die, leave.". The little boy started to open the doors.

"Inari, where you going?" asked Tazuna.

"To go look at the sea." Naruto tried to chase him but Sakura held him back. Naruto got out of Sakura's grasp and ran to chase him.

"Naruto wait!" called Kagome. Without thinking she grabbed a hold of his ankle causing him to fall forward.

"Owwwww." said Naruto rubbing his nose. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Kagome started to get out of bed.

"Ahhh, Kagome are you sure you're ok?" asked Sakura.

"Ya. see, i'm already healed!" Kagome lifted her arms to show no cuts or bruises. Then she went the direction Inari went. While walking down the hallway she heard a soft crying noise. Kagome pressed herself against the wall and looked through the cracked open door. There she saw Inari, he was looking out the window with a picture frame. Repeating the word dad over and over. With a sigh Kagome found her ukulele and went into the forest. There she saw Kakashi and her teammate climbing trees using charaka. "Heyy."

"Oh Kagome, I didn't see you there." said Naruto. "We are learning how to climb trees without using our hands. Do you want to try?"

"Sure." She dropped her ukulele. Kagome walked up to the tallest tree and focused her chakra on her feet. Not to much and not too little. She walked to the top of the tree without any problems. "Oh ya! Wheres Kirara?" she asked from the top of the tree.

"She walked into the forest while you were unconscious." called Naruto.

"Oh, ok." Kagome jumped from her spot just in time to see Inari behind a tree. He scoffed and walked away. I wonder what happen to him?

"Wow, looks like Sakura and Kagome are the closest ones to becoming Hokage!" complemented Kakashi.

"Shut up sensei!" yelled Sakura from a high branch. If you say that Sasuke is going to hate me! She looked down at Sasuke who was trying to impress Kagome, but she was ignoring him.

"Hey sensei, can I go?" asked Kagome.

"Yes." he replied. Kagome took her ukulele and walked deeper into the forest.

Kagome twisted the tuners on her ukulele and twisting each string into the correct tone. Until all the strings were perfectly tuned. She ran her fingers over the strings creating a beautiful noise that echoed to where the others were training. Kagome's hand hovered over the ukulele before playing it. Unaware that the others had stopped their training and followed Kagome. Kagome played some more notes and started to sing. They were hiding behind a big tree and watched her every move. Even Inari came over, he had heard a noise in the forest while he was walking out and decided to check it out.

There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Kagome played a couple more notes. Maybe I should go visit Inuyasha and the others. It's been a while, Kirara's probably there to. (AN: Midoriko taught Kagome how to travel through universes and Kirara can travel because she was once Midoriko's companion.) Kagome brushed aside some leaves off the dirt floor and drew and symbol on the ground using a stick. She walked around creating an unfamiliar symbol. She sat in the middle channeling her Miko energy into the circle and a pink light enveloped her and she disappeared. The symbol was all messed up and it looked like Kagome wasn't even there.

Koga

AN:Koga isnt married yet.

A bright pink light was seen and Koga went to check it out with his friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Koha claimed to have smelled Kagome scent and took of running leaving poor Ginta and Hakkaku running behind him. And sure enough there was Kagome. (AN: Kagome wears something like Hinata). Kogas hands were clasped around hers. Kagome left after a long talk to go visit her other friends.

Kakashi

What was that?! Kagome had disappeared in a pink light. Looking at Naruto he could tell that he didn't know that Kagome could do that.

"Wa-. how did she do that?!" asked Naruto.

"Huh, you don't know? Aren't you two siblings or something?" asked Sakura.

"Well ya."

"Kakashi sensei, what was that?"

"Well to be honest, I don't know." he replied. Then a pink flash of light appeared and there stood Kagome. Holding a bow and arrow with Kirara on her shoulder.

"It was nice to see the gang again right Kirara?" said Kagome.

"Mew." Kagome fell forward coughing out some blood. "Mew." said Kirara worried.

Wiping off some blood from her mouth Kagome said. "Don't worry, I just used too much Reiryoku." Kagome stood up and Kirara transformed. Kagome climbed onto her back, then all of a sudden she threw kunai at Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, & Inari. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Shocked that she could be so cold Naruto explained everything. "You saw it didn't you?"

"What was that?" asked Kakashi.

"None of your business." she said and Kirara flew away from them.

"Kirara can fly?!" asked Naruto.

* * *

So there's the next chapter. What will happen next? Now that the group had seen Kagome do mysterious things. How will Naruto feel about KAgome not telling him about her past life? And will they find out that she had a past life?


End file.
